Hawkmoths Humor
by KiaraTheKlazomaniac
Summary: Adrien is annoyed at his father's attempts to take his miraculous. Hawkmoth Post-Reveal
1. chapter 1

_**Welcome to another piece of trash. Otherwise known as a fanfic written by me. *sarcasm* YAY! Nah Jk guys. [I'm really not. My Fanfics are trash. ]This fic is a Post-Reveal of Hawkmoth where Hawkmoth turns out to be Gabriel Agreste [SPOILERS ALERT: ITS BEEN CONFIRMED THAT HAWKMOTH IS GABRIEL] . Get ready for some trashy laughs.**_

Adrien slammed the car door, thoroughly annoyed at his father. If him being Hawkmoth wasn't bad enough. Now he had to put up with the constant pestering of "Give me your miraculous!"

Gabriel Agreste had tried everything to no prevail. Of course Adrien wasn't going to give him his miraculous. Was his father really that stupid that he'd keep trying.

Adrien groaned in frustration as he opened the door to the Agreste Mansion. He then proceeded to run up the stairs, his footsteps echoing around the lonely house.

Adrien was just getting used to his father's terrible attempts to get Chats miraculous but this?!? Certainly he had crossed a line. There was only so much that a boy can stand of his super-villain father trying to take his magical jewelry.

Meanwhile, as a fuming Adrien stormed through the halls, Gabriel Agreste, aka Hawkmoth, was in his office working in designs for the spring collection. As he picked up an emerald green that could never be compared to the bright green of Adriens eyes, he heard footsteps getting louder. Maybe footsteps is an understatement. He heard someone stomping through the halls, obviously on their way to his office.

Gabriel's mouth twitched into a small smirk as he realised Adrien must be home. He couldn't wait to see the annoyed face of his son, presumably annoyed about Hawkmoths last akuma. Hed chosen the perfect time of the year to unleash an akuma and had been waiting for a while for someone to become frustrated enough that he could manipulate their feelings into anger and akumatise them. There was no better time of the year.

"Father!" Adrien yelled. He was only a few feet away from the door to his father's office. He quickly opened the door and seeing the smiling face of his father just made him in an even worse mood than before. Why couldn't he just be a normal non-supervillain father like all of his friends dads? What had Adrien done to deserve to have his fathers alter-ego be the worst enemy of his own?

"Adrien! What a nice surprise! I see you got home OK. How was your day at school? Did you study well? Are you maintaining your grades?"

"Well, Father, I think I did quiet well... Or I would've if an akuma hadn't appeared and and distrupted the school." Came Adriens reply, not even trying to hide his annoyance at his fathers antics.

"OH an Akuma disrupted your studies," Gabriel's face contoured into mock surprise, "I do wonder why such a thing would happen so close to your school. How dare someone get Akumatised and deplete my sons learning time!" Another smirk was appearing on his face.

"WHAT PAPA. YOU KNEW I HAD THE FINAL STUDIES FOR MY EXAMS TODAY! HOW AM I MEANT TO SAVE PARIS WHILE MAINTAINING MY GRADES AT THE SAME TIME IF I'M CONSTANTLY PULLED FROM LESSONS TO FIGHT YOUR AKUMAS!" Adrien knew he'd made a mistake the second the words left his mouth. He braced himself for one of his father's terrible yet witty comebacks. At least Adrien now knew where his love for puns came from, even if it was from his mortal enemy.

Gabriel just looked Adrien straight in the eyes and said, in the calmest voice he could muster without laughing, "Then give me your miraculous."

Adrien groaned and stomped out of the room in anger.

Gabriel, upon seeing his sons frustration while he stomped out of the room, lost it and couldn't hold the laughs in any longer.

'Man, who knew being the sworn enemy of your own son could be so much fun' Gabriel thought.

 _ **OK that's it. Maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe it was terrible. I have no idea what to think of it. Well I hope u guys liked it. Please leave a review and feel free to PM me at anytime about anything. Also if you add my stories to your 'Favorites' can u please leave a review to tell me because I don't get notified about my story being favourited.**_ _ **Anyway, thanks.**_ _ ***FoxWaffles***_


	2. UPDATE

I've decided to write more of thisbafter being prompted to by your amazing comments. Thanks so much for reading and commenting. The next few chapters will be about Hawkmoth/Gabriel's silly attempts to get Adriens Miraculous without him knowing. Luke most of my focus this will be crack/humor.

 _ **The next chapters will be posted all at once in a few weeks... Possibly a month [sorry] because I've ran our of data on my phone [like usual ŁøŁ] but I will try to post them when I get wifi.**_


End file.
